New Eden
by LordFail
Summary: Edd finds himself in a unfamiliar place and time. Can he piece together and unravel the mystery behind why it is that his home and planet is nothing more than a charred barren wasteland? Summary is vague but I shall give you this, its in SPPPPAAAACCCEEEEEE...so that makes everything better? Read and find out!


**Authors Notes: **Welcome dear readers! This will be my second story that I will be uploading on a semi regular basis; I'm primarily working on The Ed Chronicles series which for those of you who have already read it at least somewhat know that it has a somewhat light hearted tone akin to the original Ed, Edd n Eddy series.

This will not be the case here.

This story will be much more of a dark and mysterious…mystery…INNNNN SPPPAAAACCCCEEEEEEEE, so in other words not like The Ed Chronicles. It will also for the most part focus on Edd and Edd alone since I feel that he is the best character for the nature of the story.

So to recap I will still be working primarily on The Ed Chronicles but I will also be writing for this when I have the time or motivation to do so. So without further ado let us get jiggy with it yo!

Disclaimer: I don't own any and all stuff and/or crap that clearly doesn't belong to me, I own OC's and this crappy laptop…and no this disclaimer will not be having those random jokes thrown in at this part, read The Ed Chronicles for that…I COMMAND IT TO BE SO AND SO IT SHALL BE…maybe…eh I'm just lazy

**New Eden**

**Chapter 1**

You know that soreness you get when you've been in bed for hours on end? Your head aches, your muscles creak with every joint movement, your body refusing to reliably respond to your brains neural commands?

I'll never complain about those ever again.

My head feels like it's been entombed within a mud filled crevice for one decade too many, I make out sounds and voices…but it's so muffled and distant that it may as well exist on a whole other plain of reality…I have mention the insistent pain emanating from my cranium haven't it?

It seems like years pass by as my vision fades in and out in sporadic variations of blurred shapes and patterns, I recognize some as possibly geometric but with how distorted it all is I wouldn't be surprised if I was just simply imagining things…come to think of it, I'm having trouble even remembering…well anything. I focus, I envision, I formulate events but nothing comes despite the fact that my brain is telling me the opposite.

However before I could ponder further my senses sharpen more rapidly as I can finally deduce that I am not dreaming, in theory anyway and I make out that I am in a room…a white room with two unrecognizable figures occupying its space. As I focus on them I could not make out words, but the tone rang as clear as day as it was quite obvious that they were having an argument and a heated one at that.

As yet another decade seems to pass I finally have enough visual clarity to make out objects in the room, I'm laying on a small bed with white sheets, a table with a variety of medical instruments adorning its clean and flawless surface, a gurney of sorts perhaps? Yes…this is most defiantly a hospital room of some sort, but why would I be here? Did I have an accident? Should I be worried about the state of my wellbeing? Did a scam go awry?

Scam…Ed…Edward? YES! That is my name, Edward Marion Marlow…quite a fitting name if I do say. But…no I…I can't recall anything else, my brains cries yes but I simply cannot conjure up anything worth noting…or perhaps I am simply incapable of doing so, I am unsure at this point.

In my deep thought I neglected to realize that I am now sitting up in my bed with my right hand on my head for support, without the support my cranium would surely slump back to where it was. Something else was also out of place…the voices, they weren't audible anymore, perhaps in my mental haze I simply imagined them, quite reasonable I think. However my logic was quickly proven inaccurate when I gazed to the right…where the two figures from before were not figments of my imagination but rather were standing in silent awe at…something. However their look couldn't possibly have been as bewildered as mine must have been when I realized.

They weren't human

The one on the left could only be described as well for lack of better words, fucking intimidating. He seemed to stand at 7 feet tall with a brownish colored frame that resembled that of an insect but stood and moved as a human would, with the additions of a curtain of tentacle like appendages across its mouth, a uniform that looked to be of a military or paramilitary origin and pierced yellow eyes that seemed to stare daggers into my very being despite the creatures look of shock.

The other figure on the other hand seemed to be the polar opposite, instead of the first creatures overall intimidating stature this one looked far more gentle and serene with a much more humanoid appearance. She stood at around 5-7 with a blue, possibly purplish complexion that suited her soft familiar looking skin. Her head was very human like, eyes, nose and mouth all familiar but her lack of ears and the strange tentacle like appendages that seemed to resemble hair that swepted back made it very clear that she was far from human, although unlike the appendages found on the first creature, these features did not make her frightening…but rather exotic and mesmerizing. She was dressed in what I deduced to be a doctors outfit of some sort, makes sense since I'm in a hospital room. She stared at me with the same look of shock, however behind her serene ocean blue eyes held the unmistakable spark of curiosity, yet another humanlike trait that made her seem less and less alien the more I examined her.

I am completely taken aback by what my eyes are showing me, everything that I believe and know shake at its very foundation as I assess what is real and fantasy…after all if aliens are real then what about everything else? I haven't a clue

"I-I…wha…" I rasp out weakly, my throat is parched and my head is still swimming with an onslaught of thoughts and emotions, making a coherent sentence all but impossible to utter.

I was immediately berated by the tall and insect like one who had a low and guttural voice, perfect compliment for tall, dark and scary. However I could not make out the words he was vocalizing, I could hear him speak but I could not understand the language, not a surprise when I think about it.

He seemed to make a motion towards me but is quickly held back by the female who tells him…well something since I couldn't understand her either, but unlike his guttural and almost menacing voice hers is gentle and easy on the ears, a large improvement if I do say so myself. He then muttered something as he stood back and leaned against the wall…I couldn't complain since I didn't want him anywhere near me.

She then stared at me for a moment, as if analyzing me…almost determining weither getting closer was ok, I must've done something since she quickly smiled a rather comforting smile and slowly approached me, in all honesty…she's leagues better to get near me than the alternative just based on looks alone.

As she stands next to me she pulls out what looked to be a wrist accessory of some sort with various gadgets and functions that were beyond my understanding, she gestures for me to take the object as I quickly oblige, I haven't a clue why I did not question her motives but I felt no danger from the woman before me. I examine the accessory in the palms of my hands as I take in its shape, texture and size, she then gently gestures towards my left wrist, an indication to put the accessory on said area.

'Well…couldn't hurt at this point' I thought to myself as I moved to equip the item, as I close it around my wrist it seems to move on its own as it quickly tightens around my wrist until it fits snugly. The accessory quickly chimes and starts up as strange symbols and letters flash across the wristbands screen, a few seconds later it chimes again before turning off.

"Can you understand what I am saying now?" I hear the alien woman next to me ask much to my surprise

"Y-Y-Yes…I can" I force out somewhat painfully, noticing my discomfort she hands me a cup that contained the one thing that I desired more than anything at the moment, water…at least I hope its water. I don't second guess it as I quickly grasped the cup and downed the sweet nectar as it rejuvenated the inner lining of my throat and even cleared my head slightly

"Do you have a name?" She asks me once again in her gentle caring tone of voice. As I finish downing the liquid that I hoped was non-toxic I replied in turn

"Edd…my name is Edd"

**Authors Note: **Well there ya go; hopefully that intro is interesting enough to pique your interest and you wanting more. Like I've said this is just a side story for when I'm not working on The Ed Chronicles so while updates for this story won't be constant I'll try my best to bring them whenever I can.

Any who please give me your thoughts and opinions as I would love to hear them, also don't forget to review as well! Till next time dear readers!


End file.
